


Без названия

by WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [9]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Он не питал иллюзий, понимал, что принять якобы небрежно высказанную идею Адриана «поучиться друг у друга» было в своем роде безумием (хотя и вряд ли большим безумием, чем спать с ним). Понимал, что интерес, который Адриан испытывал к его боевому стилю, вовсе не был безобидным любопытством, и уж точно не был лестью.
Relationships: Edward Blake/Adrian Veidt
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Без названия

— Ты в порядке?..

Эдди Блейк, который только что с размаху растянулся на полу во весь рост, приподнимается на локтях. Встряхивает головой. Поднимается на четвереньки, затем на одно колено, затем (с некоторым усилием, которого не показывает) встает на ноги.

Да, с ним все нормально, хотя, откровенно сказать, ему довольно крепко досталось. Конечно, это ему далеко не впервой, — и Эдди крепко себя ругает за некоторое ошеломление. Все его старые, давным-давно отработанные инстинкты, которые столько раз его выручали, столько раз спасали ему жизнь, включаются, как по приказу, мгновенно мобилизуют и тело, и ум, вдвойне, втройне, — проходит какая-то секунда, и Эдди снова готов и защищаться, и атаковать, несмотря на то, что голову у него все еще немного ведет. Во рту слегка солоно.

Эдди знает, что никакого особого вреда ему не нанесли, и куда сильнее, чем боль, чувствует досаду. Да, далеко не каждый бы сумел отразить тот удар, которым его свалил Вейдт, и тем более далеко не каждый смог бы встать, почти как ни в чем не бывало. Эдди ловит себя на удивлении: чертов Вейдт, практически мальчишка, впервые умудрился его повалить, — как?.. Хотя он в курсе и про самоуверенность очень опытных бойцов, и про то, что временами она с ними играет злую шутку, — как только что сыграла с ним самим.

В глубине души он ждал, что Адриан ему сделает кое-какое предложение, почти с той самой минуты, когда узнал, что, помимо всего прочего, в двухэтажном пентхаусе Адриана имеется и его личный спортивный зал, а вскоре и увидел этот зал своими глазами. Именно здесь, в этом просторном, ярко освещенном помещении с наглухо закрытыми светлыми шторами на окнах во всю стену, Адриан до сих пор тренировался исключительно в одиночестве; здесь почти каждый день выполнял мудреные гимнастические упражнения и бесконечно отрабатывал свои коронные удары, с одним из которых Эдди и познакомился ближе, чем рассчитывал.

Судя по всем признакам, тренируется Адриан как одержимый, и конкретно эта его «одержимость» — еще один маленький кусочек мозаики, который встает на место в голове у Эдди. Собственно говоря, именно что-то подобное он и подозревал с того момента, когда у него развеялось одно заблуждение об Адриане (одно из многих его заблуждений). Об Адриане, со многими его своеобразными чертами и на первый взгляд малозаметными странностями. С его кошачьей усмешкой, которая вечно говорит: я знаю то, о чем вы даже не подозреваете.

Тогда он неожиданно понял, что Адриан сделался вигилантом не только лишь из-за того, как хорошо смотрелся в своем костюме и плаще, и не просто ради еще одной возможности ощутить превосходство над окружающими. Он и правда хотел посвятить себя этому делу, причем был настроен смертельно серьезно. И не то чтобы Эдди видел в этом повод позубоскалить, даже при всем своем желании.

Он не питал иллюзий, понимал, что принять якобы небрежно высказанную идею Адриана «поучиться друг у друга» было в своем роде безумием (хотя и вряд ли большим безумием, чем спать с ним). Понимал, что интерес, который Адриан испытывал к его боевому стилю, вовсе не был безобидным любопытством, и уж точно не был лестью. Догадывался с самого начала, что заветная мечта Адриана — уложить его на лопатки, но не собирался доставлять ему это удовольствие. И однако же, вот: таки доставил.

— Ты в порядке? Эд?

— Ага. В полном.

— Рад это слышать.

— А чего это ты смеешься?

— Я не смеюсь, — невозмутимо говорит Адриан. И тут же вдруг откровенно улыбается.

— Черт подери, малыш. — Хотя Эдди очень старается совладать с собой, в его голосе прорезываются злые нотки. — Не надо бесить меня сейчас.

— Один из нас может причинить другому боль, пока мы здесь, — произносит Адриан (пока Эдди как бы оценивающе смеривает взглядом его фигуру, затянутую в облегающий черный тренировочный костюм). — Мы это обсуждали.

— Вот именно поэтому, — говорит Эдди негромко, — я тебя предупреждаю.

Адриан ему отвечает совершенно таким же оценивающим взглядом, как будто вполне серьезно прикидывает, что станет делать, если он, Эдди, прямо сейчас вдруг возьмет и действительно попытается превратить его лицо в кровавую кашу. Ведь еще совсем не так давно у Эдди была такая мечта, а Адриан прекрасно знает и об этом тоже.

А тем временем Эдди думает, что Адриан и в самом деле учится, и что учится он очень быстро. Что его движения, когда он готов драться — не просто тренированно-упругие, а еще и изящные. И что эта изящность, эта, мать его, внешняя утонченность в нем до крайности обманчива. Оззи, то есть Озимандиас, кумир интеллектуалов Америки, более чем способен свернуть кому-нибудь шею и не поморщиться, пусть даже еще ни разу не осуществил это на практике. Но, дай только Оззи возможность и достаточно вескую причину — и за этим дело не станет. Эдди тоже успел сделать кое-какие чрезвычайно любопытные наблюдения, и теперь полностью в этом убежден.

А еще — Адриан быстрый; необыкновенно, феноменально быстрый. Кажется, он сам не отдает себе отчета в этой своей особенности, но если бы отдавал, то сделался бы вдвое более опасным противником. Может быть, дело здесь уже не только в самоуверенности; и,  _ возможно, _ ему сильно повезло, что Адриан явно не замечает, как иногда ему бывает сложно за ним успевать. Да, будь он хотя бы лет на десять моложе... Но Эдди обрывает эту мысль.

И наконец, черт побери: ну неужели же чертов стервец не мог надеть что-то не настолько обтягивающее.

«Да это же просто шоу, — мелькает в мыслях у Эдди, — гребаное шоу, и он устраивает его для меня».

На самом деле он все еще не уверен, что достаточно изучил повадки и трюки Адриана (хотя бы здесь, в этом тренировочном зале), но подозревает, что тот сознательно делает так, чтобы ему было сложнее сосредоточиться. Стиль Адриана — так же пластичен, как и он сам: упругие, хлесткие удары, молниеносные развороты, которые Эдди обычно бы счел не чем иным, как чистым желанием порисоваться, а все знают, что желание порисоваться в драке — прямая дорога на тот свет. И все-таки теперь ему волей-неволей приходится признать, что Адриан не делает ни одного ненужного движения. Главное тому доказательство — то, что именно мощнейшим ударом ноги с разворота Адриан его отправил валяться на полу.

Эдди глядит прямо в красивое, даже слишком красивое лицо Адриана и без какого-либо труда вспоминает разом все, за что когда-либо его ненавидел, и тут же, без всякого перехода — как любил его этой самой ночью. Намеренно или нет, но Адриан опять делает так, что Эдди невероятно из-за него злится, при этом ни на минуту не переставая чертовски его хотеть.

И за все время, что он пытался найти выход из этого патового положения, додумался он только до того, что спать с Адрианом — все равно что раз за разом вставлять в рот ствол револьвера, понятия не имея, заряжен он или нет, и жать на спусковой крючок. Среди психов, существующих на свете, есть и такие, которые получают удовольствие именно от подобных вещей, — ведь не просто же так изобрели «русскую рулетку». Сам Эдди всегда считал тех, кто романтизирует игры со смертью, законченными идиотами, и теперь в том, что он дошел до такого сравнения, ему видится нечто ироничное. Видит бог, уж он-то отлично умеет посмеяться над собой.

— Ну давай, — говорит он, — нападай. Не заставляй меня это делать, черт подери.

На самом деле он торопит Адриана так, будто боится передумать, собираясь сотворить одну глупость (очередную, говорит себе Эдди, глупость).

Они не дерутся так, как если бы выигрыш или проигрыш имел значение, или, во всяком случае, пытаются. Но сейчас Эдди приходит на ум, что проиграть в этот раз будет не так уж и плохо. А может быть (судя по тому, как загораются глаза Адриана, когда он нависает прямо над ним, лежащим на полу), даже очень хорошо.

— Можешь пока побыть сверху, малыш, — шепчет Эдди хрипловато, — но только помни, что потом я буду сверху.

Адриан ничего не отвечает, но, видя улыбку, блуждающую на его губах, Эдди всем своим существом хочет только одного: войти в него одним движением и посмотреть, как его лицо исказится от удовольствия, похожего на боль. Обычно такое выражение напоминает ему о необходимости сдерживаться, и, видит бог, он честно старается это делать до последнего...

Неважно, как долго Адриан испытывает его терпение. Неважно, сколько раз губы Адриана ускользают прямо из-под его и оказываются возле его уха: среди вещей, которые шепчет Адриан, нет ни одной приличной, а неприличнее всего — что Эдди чувствует себя так, будто не слышал этот шепот как минимум пару недель, а ведь прошло всего каких-то два чертовых дня. Неважно, что, даже наконец оказавшись в постели с Адрианом, ему то и дело приходится ждать, когда ждать, казалось бы, невозможно, позволять себя вести и сдерживать; принимать непривычные правила чужой игры, — и чувствовать от этого какое-то облегчение.

Но на самом деле — и Эдди это ясно, как божий день — и драться, и трахаться, и даже знать друг друга таким, как они небезопасно по одной и той же причине. Однажды один из них попросту не сумеет вовремя остановиться.


End file.
